Two Worlds Collide
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Edward has been having the strangest dreams as of late, where a mysterious girl tells him she can help him find the stone. After so many years of searching, what happens when this dream girl becomes real? Can she help him? EdKagome IYFMA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa.**

Edward Elric had been having the strangest dreams as of late. A girl with midnight black hair, calling to him, telling him she knew a way to get a philosopher's stone. He has tried to follow the lovely girl but each time he was woken up before the girl could instruct him on what to do.

The strangest thing is, a girl similar to the one in the dreams was having the same dreams but with the opposite person and meanings.

-scene change-

Kagome looked around, awed by the buildings. Sighing quietly, she felt a foreign pull. Her eyes widened and the memories of her dreams came flooding back to her. Following the strange pull, she turned right and headed down a less crowded street.

-scene change-

Ed grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs. Swinging the main doors open, he suddenly hears a voice calling to him. "WAIT! Full Metal Sir, where are you going in such a hurry?" Second Lt. Maria Ross asks as he rushes by.

"I can't talk now!" He yelled back, flinging himself on to the crowded streets of Central.

Turning quickly, he follows the black haired maiden down an alley.

-scene change-

"It's you!" Ed cried, pointing at the girl. She chuckles and replies "The same would go for you." He grinned, a part of him wondering how he could feel so safe and calm around someone he didn't know.

"Do you know how to get a Philosopher's stone?" He asked, excitedly. "Yes." She said, curtly. "How?" He continued, enthusiastically. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon and if you truly wish to find the philosopher's stone- and your purpose is pure- I can lead you to the stone." She said, quietly disappearing.

He nodded, slightly bewildered, before turning and hurrying back to tell Al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FMA or IY.**

Chapter 2: Informing Al and Envy's shock.

Ed ran back to the military's main branch and up the stairs to the room he shared with his brother. "AL!" He called, bursting through door to find Alphonse talking to Mustang?! "Mustang what are you doing in Central. Shouldn't you be in the East?" He asked, stumbling back in surprise

"They sent me back here now that Scar is following you." Mustang smirked. Edward just nodded, startling them with his unusual behavior. Where was the boy with the hot headed temper?

"Al, I need to talk to you." Ed said as he motioned for Al to follow him out the door. "Alright brother." Al said, clattering behind the blonde.

"Al, I think that I have found someone that will willingly lead us to getting a philosophers stone." Ed whispered, his eyes darting to the closed door before scooting further down the hall. "But brother no one here knows about the philosopher's stone and besides that how do we know we can trust this someone?" Al countered.

"I don't know if we can trust her but since what happened in lab 5 this is better than nothing." Ed said. "When do we meet this someone?" Al asked, bending his head down to get a better look at his brother.

"Tomorrow at noon." Ed answered, flipping his blonde hair back over his shoulder. "Who is this person anyway brother?" Al asked, curious.

"Her name is Kagome." Ed answered moving towards the door. 'How did I know that?' He questioned himself.

Al nodded and they pushed through the doorway.

Unnoticed by the two a pair of purple cat like eyes widened, shock etched on his features.

'How can it be? Master said that the girl didn't exist, that she disappeared. She isn't supposed to be here!' Envy thought before disappearing into the shadows of the hall and silently slinking away from the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back...I wonder if any of you are glad I am. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Ed slithered a glance at Al as Mustang slowly looked them over.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked, crossing his arms over his blue shirted chest.

"Nothing." Ed shook his head, sitting down on one of the beds in the room. He let out a sigh of relief when Al swiftly switched the topic to Scar's current location and the pending investigation.

-scene change-

Kagome sighed, walking into the kitchen to find her mother. "Mom." Kagome called, facing the woman hovering over the stove top. Mrs. Higurashi turned and looked questioningly at her daughter. "Yes?" She asked, putting down the wooden cooking spoon.

"I have to go away for a little while." Kagome shifted her right foot, forcing her brown loafers to pass each other.

"Are you going back to the past so soon?" The older woman asked. "No, I just really need to be somewhere…" Kagome said, unsure of what she should tell her mother. "What is it?" Her mother asked seriously, her eyes roaming her daughter's face.

Sighing, Kagome explained to her mother what had happened that morning. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened and then, suddenly, she laughed.

"You and all of these crazy adventures." She shook her head.

"I don't know how long I will be gone." Kagome murmured, starting up the stairs to grab her backpack.

"Wait." Her mother called to her. She stopped and turned, her head cocking to one side in question.

"You didn't tell me the boy's name." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Oh, his name is Edward. Edward Elric." Kagome answered, continuing her trek up to her room.

-scene change-

Kagome sighed as she finished packing and sat down on her bed. Flopping backwards, she stretched her arms out around her and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep, completely forgetting to set her alarm and instead surrendering herself to the realm of dreams.

**The Following Day 11:30 A.M.**

Ed dressed quickly and watched his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. Al was obviously excited, he continued to wiggle about as if he couldn't stand to sit in one place for very long and Ed admitted that he felt about the same.

When he was done, he grabbed his white gloves from the nearby night stand and slipped them on as they passed through the door way and into the deserted hall.

Reaching the stairs and heading down, Ed left for the mess hall and told Al to that he would only be a minute.

He sat at one of the benches and had only just picked up his fork when Riza Hawkeye appeared in front of him. "Full Metal, Sir" She said, her blonde hair in its signature clip.

Edward looked up from his plate to show that he was listening. "Colonel Mustang wishes to speak with you, sir." She said, turning to walk away. Ed sighed and nodded, knowing that if he objected there would be more of a hassle for him.

-scene change-

It was 11:45 now.

Rushing into the office and surprising its occupants, Ed seated himself on the black leather couch and waited for Mustang to speak.

"Hello Full Metal." Roy stated, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the polished wood of his desk.

"Mustang." Ed waved his gloved hand dismissively. When he did not speak, Ed sighed with impatience, "What do you want?"

"It's very simple, Full Metal. I want you to tell me why you acted so strangely yesterday." Roy said, lacing his fingers together and attempting to look Ed in the eye.

"That's none of your business, Mustang." Ed snarled, heatedly. "Ah but it is, Full Metal. Anything and everything you do involves me. Now, tell me exactly what you were doing yesterday." Roy commanded.

Ed looked at the clock: 11:53. "I don't have time for an interrogation, Mustang. What I did yesterday doesn't involve you, no matter what you think, so just stay out of it." Ed said standing up and walking to the door.

-scene change-

Kagome yawned as she sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. 11:55 AM.

"Oh, it's that early." She murmured, blinking her eyes and lying back down.

"Shit!" She cursed, hurriedly getting up and rushing to get ready.

Running downstairs, she grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth. Scrambling through the shoji screen doors of the well house, she yelled goodbye to her mother and hoped that she wouldn't be late.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Time for a new chapter of Two Worlds Collide. looks apologetic I have been very busy with school and so forth have not posted on this story in a while but at least I'm not like others who discontinue or something. Anyway your probably like "Shut the hell up and get on with the chapter" so that's what I'm gonna do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**11:58 a.m. ...**

**With Ed and Al...**

Ed and Al were nearing the alley in which Ed had first talked to Kagome in person. Fearing they would be late they hurried to the alley only to find it empty. Sighing, Ed sat down on the cold, slightly damp alley ground.

Al was pacing with anticipation, looking in the directions of the front and back of the alley. Ed, still sitting on the ground of the alley, was deep in thought still wondering how he knew the young woman's name. She couldn't be very much older than him. If not the exact same age.

She was quite pretty too. Shimmering, midnight black hair that glistened blue in the light of the sun. Deep, brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Pale skin that seemed to glow. Only when he heard his name being called did he snap out of his musings.

"Brother. Brother are you okay?" Al asked, concerned. "Yea I'm fine Al" Ed said plainly. "Are you sure you are okay Broth-" Al's sentence was cut short as a young woman, no older than Edward walked down into the alley towards them. Ed stood up to greet her.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome was in a hurry, dashing past buildings and towers as she swiftly ran toward the alley where she had meet Edward the day before. Dodging an old man, Kagome's mind strayed. She was thinking of Ed.

He was actually pretty cute, Golden blonde hair in a single braid. Gold irises set on the pale skin of his face. He was a little on the short side but was about the same height as herself. She wondered why this so called philosopher's stone was so important to him. He seemed eager when she told him that she could help him.

She did not dwell on that though because it was happiness not greed she saw in his golden eyes when she said she could help him find the philosopher's stone. She snapped out of her daze when she realized she was in front of the alley she was looking for.

Seeing Edward and another in armor she walked towards them and greeted Edward.

**Normal pov...**

The young woman walked up to them and bowed politely. "Hello Edward." She said as she rose back up. "Hello Kagome" Ed said bowing politely in return. "And who is this?" She asked, her soft brown eyes on Al.

"I am Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you Kagome" Al said bowing politely. Kagome bowed politely in return. "Its nice to meet you too Alphonse." Kagome said. "Are you brothers?" Kagome asked them curiously.

"Yes Al is my _younger _brother" Ed said emphasizing on 'younger'. "He's your YOUNGER brother" Kagome said shocked. Al nodded. "Strange" Kagome mumbled, shaking her head.

"You wished to ask me how to get the philosopher's stone did you not?" Kagome asked seriously. Ed nodded. "But not here somewhere more private" Ed said as he looked into the crowded streets of Central before he, with Al trailing behind him, began walking out of the alley.

When reaching the end of the alley did they notice Kagome had not followed them. "And how am I supposed to know your not gonna like mug me or rape me or something" Kagome said from where she stood. Ed sighed. "We wouldn't do that" Al said. "You'll just have to trust us" Ed said.

It was Kagome's turn to sigh. "Very well" She said as she walked towards the edge of the alley. Reaching it in no time at all she followed Edward and Alphonse as they headed back the way they came.

Al, while walking, was in deep thought. He had never seen Ed so polite before...He even bowed politely back to Kagome. 'Well maybe Ed likes her or maybe he wants to be nice to her so she will lead us to the philosopher's stone.' Al thought.

'I wonder if that's a good or a bad thing' Al continued to pander as they got closer to their destination. He looked over towards the young woman walking slightly ahead of him, following Ed.

'Well she is actually about Ed's height. And is nice. She also is pretty too. I think she would be perfect for Ed. Just what he needs in a girl.' Al thought as a plan began to formulate in his subconscious as they reached their destination.

**Okay I'm gonna end it there. Yea I know I still haven't got to the part where everythings explained about the philosophers stone and all that but...I have to write a chapter for my Harry Potter/Inuyasha Crossover. A Whole new World a Whole new Love. Before the nights over. Oh I have a book recommendation. The books name is _twilight _and it has to books of its, going to be 5, series. The other two are _New Moon _and _Eclipse. _The next two after that are _Breaking dawn _and _Midnight Sun._**

_**Breaking Dawn **_**is actually like the end of the series but ****_Midnight Sun _is _Twilight _In Edward's pov instead of Bella's. Oh also _Twilight _is becoming a movie and I would like to tell you the words on the back of it as much as I can remember.**

_**Three things I am for sure. **_

_**One Edward was a vampire.**_

_**Two apart of him, although I don't know how dominant that part might be, thirsts for my blood. **_

_**And third I am unconditionally and totally in love with him.**_

**That isn't exactly what the summary says because I had to replace a few words I forgot but that's pretty much what it says. I do not own that summary or the _twilight _series it belongs to Stephenie Meyers. Bye,**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa (I think).**

**Warning: Ed and Kagome may be a little OOC. **

Kagome silently followed them. For some reason they seemed trustworthy. She sighed as she began think of the look her mother gave her when she told her she would be leaving again.

Kagome continued to ponder, not noticing as they approached the main branch of the military. 'Okay, So I am supposed to help Edward find the philosopher's stone to get their bodies back to normal' She thought looking at Ed, 'They look fine to me, I mean Al is wearing a suit of armor.'

Kagome looked over at all before continuing her train of thought ' Maybe that's why he wears it. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know something is wrong with him'. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a gloved hand waving in front of her face.

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" It was Ed. "Oh, I'm sorry Ed. I just got lost in my thoughts" Kagome said. "It's Okay" Ed replied shaking his head, "It's just that we're here"

"Oh" Kagome said bending her head to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the two standing in front of her. 'Hmmmm, maybe this will be easier than I thought' Al thought silently to himself.

"Come on" Ed said as he opened the doors to the sleeping quarters. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention Ed went to the stairs and motioned for the others to follow him.

Suddenly, they heard a masculine voice shout, seemingly angry "FULL METAL!"   
Ed chuckled inwardly, So Mustang had taken this long to figure it out.

"Go on" He whispered to Al, "Take Kagome up to our room. I'll be there in a minute" Al looked at Ed confused before nodding and telling Kagome to follow him.

When they had disappeared up the stairs Ed turned around and tiptoed towards the Colonel's office. Hoping silently he wouldn't be caught before he got there he crept down the hallway towards the Colonel's office.

'Don't let me get caught' Ed chanted in his mind wanting to see what Mustang looked like before hand, 'Don't let me get caught' No such luck.

"Full Metal Sir!" came from the other side of the hall way. Turning sharply around Ed spotted Riza Hawkeye walking swiftly up the corridor. "Full Metal Sir, the Colonel wishes to see you in his office" She said as she gave him a military solute. Sighing, Ed gave one back before following her the rest of the way down the hall.

**With Kagome and Al...**

Al crept along the walls of the hallway, Kagome hidden behind his shadow. Finally reaching the door to his room Al turned the knob silently before opening it. 'Please let no one be in here' he thought as he looked into the room.

It was deserted. Al sighed thankfully before motioning for Kagome to follow him into the room. Once Kagome was in the room he shut the door behind him and sat down on one of the beds.

Kagome followed suit and sat in the bed opposite him. "So.. Um where are we?" She asked him. "We are at the sleeping quarters for the military." Al answered. Kagome narrowed her eyes, she had never liked the military.

"You're in the military" She said accusingly. Seeing her narrowed eyes, Al fidgeted and chose his words carefully before answering " Well, I'm not" Kagome's returned to normal, "But, Ed is"

"Oh" She mumbled before turning to stare out the window. Al looked at her, this wasn't good she was supposed to like Ed not dislike him for being in the military. "It's not his fault you know" He whispered.

Kagome's head snapped towards his voice. "What?" She said. "He doesn't want to be in the military. He just needs to be to get the information we need. He isn't like the others he didn't enroll for power or benefit but to help me and him" Al finished.

"Oh" Kagome said suddenly happy from Al's words. That was a relief, she had thought Ed had joined to get power and money. But it was to help his little brother. " Ed seems to be very close to you" Kagome said.

Al nodded from his post on the bed. "Hey, Al" Kagome said. "Yes?" He replied. "Why do you wear that armor?" She asked. Al froze and stiffened considerably. "Um.. Well you see..." Al stopped, trying to think of an answer.

**Okay guys thats all for today. I know I still haven't told you about how she knows of the philosophers stone and how to find it but...shrugs I'll get to it later.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Warning: Ed and Kagome may be a little OOC.**

_**Previously on TWC...**_

"_**Oh" Kagome said suddenly happy from Al's words. That was a relief, she had thought Ed had joined to get power and money. But it was to help his little brother. " Ed seems to be very close to you" Kagome said. **_

_**Al nodded from his post on the bed. "Hey, Al" Kagome said. "Yes?" He replied. "Why do you wear that armor?" She asked. Al froze and stiffened considerably. "Um.. Well you see..." Al stopped, trying to think of an answer.**_

_**Now on TWC...**_

Kagome flinched she hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." She said as she watched him try to find an intelligent answer. "I know it must be one of the reasons you want the Philosopher's Stone." Kagome continued, "After all you did want it to get your bodies back to normal right?".

Al sighed with relief and nodded. She smiled at him and lay back on the bed. "So Al, Where did Ed go?" Kagome asked. He laughed and told her of Colonel Roy Mustang. "Oh" She laughed after she heard the story.

"I wonder what brother did to get him so riled up this time" Al laughed again. "From what you have told me nearly anything could have set him off especially if he doesn't know about me" Kagome said, turning her head to face Al.

Al nodded quietly and stared at the sealing. Suddenly a grumbling sound came from Kagome's stomach. Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment and Al looked at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Kagome nodded sheepishly and told Al of how she was late this morning.

"Oh, I can go get you some food it you want" Al told her and stood up. "You don't have to. I don't want to be a burden" Kagome whispered. "It's okay really. I'll be right back" He laughed as her stomach rumbled again and opened the door.

Al closed the door behind him and Kagome drifted into her thoughts. 'Al is really nice and funny too' She thought and rolled onto her side in the bed. 'I wonder how Ed is doing' Kagome giggled quietly and waited for Al to return.

**With Ed...**

Ed sighed again as Colonel Mustang continued to lecture him. "What do you mean you have found a lead?" Roy asked for what seemed to be the 30th time. Ed shook his head and said again "I can't tell you".

"Sure you can. All you have to do is open that big mouth of yours and say it!" Roy exclaimed. "I think your overreacting Colonel" Riza said from her spot on the other side of the room. Roy deflated slightly at the tone of her voice and continued more calmly. Riza hardly ever gave her opinion but when she did you had better listen.

Roy shuddered slightly and fired another question at Ed. "If you have found a lead why are you still here?" He asked. "Because the lead is not secure yet" Ed said calmly. Roy was confused, Ed was never this calm.

He frowned and looked at the younger alchemist. "Ed, why are you acting so different?" Roy questioned and Riza listened as well. Ed snapped back to reality. Colonel Mustang never used his name unless it was serious.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Ed didn't know he was acting differently he felt entirely normal. "I mean Full Metal that you are to calm. You are acting strangely and there must be a reason. Care to tell?" Roy stated and Ed looked at him flabbergasted.

Ed shook his head and Roy dismissed him. Once Ed shut the door Colonel Mustang smirked. 'I will get to the bottom of this' He thought and sat down behind his desk. Roy let out an evil, calculating chuckle. Over on the other side of the room Riza Hawkeye sighed.

Ed quietly made his way back up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He found Al sitting quietly on one bed, a food tray on the bedside table, and a sleeping women in the other bed.

Ed looked at Al confusedly. "She fell asleep after she ate" Al whispered to him. He nodded and sat beside Al. "Did you learn anything?" Ed asked. Al shook his head "No, but she seemed curious about why I wore armor.".

Ed froze and questioned "And what did you tell her?". "I didn't answer and after she asked she seemed to regret it. She said that I didn't have to tell her" Al whispered. Ed nodded again and stretched.

He looked out the window and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The sun was setting. 'Was I in there that long?' Ed asked himself in his head. "Kagome seems nice brother" The unexpected question from Al startled Edward.

"Yeah I guess so" Ed shrugged. "I think she likes you" Al teased him. Ed blushed furiously and playfully smacked Al's metal arm. "Shut up!" He said and rolled over on his side.

Al chuckled and Ed shut his eyes. As Ed drifted to sleep, Al seemed to smile and continued to chuckle until Ed was out cold.

**stretches Well there you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa. **

Ed yawned loudly and rolled over, knocking the covers out of his way. Blinking, he sat up and looked around the room. When he spotted the other person in the room-still curled up in bed, he might add- the memories came back and he smiled.

Finally, a lead, something they could go on to find the stone. He sighed and looked around the room again, noticing that Al was missing. 'Now where could he have gone off to?'

He yawned again and rubbed his right eye. A giggle erupted from the curled blankets on the other bed and Kagome's head popped out from beneath them. She smiled and giggled again. Ed smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair, it's all frizzy!" She burst into laughter and he couldn't help but grin and join her. "I wouldn't be talking, yours is just as bad as mine!" He chuckled, noticing the way her hair stuck up at different angles.

She laughed again and stuck her tongue out at him. Once the laughter died down, she looked up at him. "Um, Ed, do you have a brush I could use, I don't have mine with me?" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Sure." He reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out his brush. She blushed when he handed it to her. "Thanks." She murmured, quietly. "No problem." He smiled, wondering again why it was so easy to be around her.

He watched as she ran the brush through her hair, detangling it. "Thanks again." She said, handing it back to him. He just grinned and unraveled his hair from its braid. He combed it thoroughly and held the hair band between his teeth.

He started to struggled when he began to re-braid it and jumped when he felt someone else's fingers replacing his own. "Here," Kagome stated, taking the hair band from his teeth and putting it on her wrist, "let me help you."

She took the brush and separated the stands before braiding it up. Just then, Al barged into the room, a tray of food in each hand. "Oh, brother, Kagome, your both awake!" He grinned, seeing them sitting together, Kagome's hands still in Ed's hair.

"Um, yeah." Ed mumbled, watching as Al sat the trays down and Kagome finished tying off his hair. She scooted away from him and he noticed the blush painting her cheeks. He blushed slightly himself and stood up.

"Well, I'll be back as soon as I go check with Mustang to make sure I don't have anything to do, then we can leave." He said, opening the door. They nodded their agreement-Kagome still blushing- and watched as he closed the door quietly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa. **

"Come in, Full Metal." Mustang's voice rang through the door and Ed opened it, stepped in and closed it behind him.

"And exactly how did you know it was me, Mustang?" He asked, plopping down on one of the black sofas in Mustang's office.

"I could grumbling before you even came near here." The older man answered. Ed rolled his eyes and leaned further into the comfy couch.

"Now, what exactly is it that you are here for, Full Metal?"

"I just wanted to know if you have any assignments for me?"

"Hmmm, why is it that you ask, Full Metal? Normally, you couldn't care less."

Ed snorted and looked directly into Mustang's eyes. "I'm asking because I need a little time off, to follow a new lead."

Curiosity filled Mustang, "For the philosopher's stone?"

"What else?"

Mustang contemplated for a moment, on one hand an assignment could pop up at anytime and Ed would not be here, on the other hand if Ed had actually found a new lead it could be very beneficial.

"Very well, Full Metal, I will give you some time off-"

Inside Ed smiled and realized that he was one step closer to finding the stone, _and I'll be able to spend more time with Kagome.._

Ed froze, where had that come from? Of course Mustang had to make it worse.

"-but you must fill out a mission report on all of your findings and what you do while you are gone."

He glared at him, this was supposed to be time off, no another assignment!

Mustang caught his glare and smirked, "It's either that or no leave at all, take it or leave it Full Metal."

He glared harder, silently wishing that his eyes could shoot daggers.

"Fine," He spat and stood from his seat, stomping from the room and slamming the door in his fury.

He seethed silently and headed back to his room to tell the others.

-scene change-

"Al? Hey, Al?" Kagome shook the metal body of her new friend. He jumped, startled from his thoughts.

She looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, it's just that do you hear meowing?"

Al chuckled nervously, "Um, no, of course I don't Kagome, pets aren't allow-"

_Meoowwww_

He froze and clutched at his chest plate. She looked at him suspiciously, noticing where his arms had went.

"Really now, Alphonse? Why is it that I heard another meow, coming from your chest plate?"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Um, well you see.."

"Come on, Al you can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Ed?"

"Not even, Ed." She assured him and watched as he opened his chest plate.

A frightened cat jumped as soon as the plate was removed and darted for the window.

"Oh no! Ed will be back any minute, we have to catch him!" Then, he lunged for the cat, landed on the bed awkwardly and watching, horrified, as the cat scampered away from his hands and onto the night stand.

"I'll get him!" Kagome reached for the twitching cat, curled around the lamp. "Come here, kitty kitty kitty. I'm not going to hurt you.." She coaxed quietly, moving extra slowly in case the cat lashed out.

Which it did. "Ow! He bit me!" She and Al lunged for it at the same time, knocking into each other and tumbling to the floor.

The door in front of them slowly opened and Ed's voice filtered into the room. "I'm back and I-"

The cat saw the only exit and bolted for it, knocking Ed down and scratching him in the process.

"What the hell was that?" He screamed, jumping up and finally noticing the two people on the floor, two sets of eyes swirling comically.

He sweat dropped and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa. **

"Where are we headed, Ed?" Kagome asked, sliding the brush through her hair one final time before handing it to Ed.

"Well, first we have to go to Resembool to have my arm checked, just to make sure that there isn't anything wrong with it before we actually set out." Ed dropped the brush into his suitcase and closed the lid.

"Alright, so how far is Resembool from here?"

"It will probably take the whole day by train."

Kagome nodded and followed them out of the door.

-scene change-

"I need three tickets to Dublith." Ed told the man behind the counter. The man nodded and took the money from him before turning around.

"Here you are." He handed Ed the tickets and asked if he needed anything else.

"No, that's all." Ed turned from the counter and walked over to the nearby bench.

"Dublith? I thought you said we were going to Resembool?" Kagome tilted her head to one side, eyeing the tickets in Ed's gloved hand.

"We are but the tracks for Resembool are being repaired. The closest place is Dublith, from there we can get a car to drive us."

"Oh."

-scene change-

Al's head was tilted to the side, watching the trees and hills pass them by from the window of the train.

"Brother?" He called, looking over to the seat in front of him. Ed was directly in front of him, his eyes fixed on a book in his lap, a small blush painting his cheeks a cherry red. Kagome sat beside him, her head unknowingly laying on Ed's shoulder as she slept.

Ed looked up, "Yeah, Al?"

"While we are in Dublith, do you think we could visit teacher?"

Ed half-shrugged, wanting to stay as still as possible so as not to wake the sleeping girl beside him. "I don't know, Al. I want to get to Resembool as soon as possible."

"Please, brother. It's been a long time since we've seen her or Sid."

Ed sighed, how could he resist his brother when he wanted to see his old teacher too? "Alright, Al. If we arrive in Dublith early enough, we'll swing by the meat shop and say hello. I'm sure Kagome won't mind if we just visit."

Al beamed at his older brother, "Thanks brother!"

"Yeah, yeah." His brother waved it off and buried his face back into his book.

-scene change-

Ed closed his book and sat it beside him on the seat. His right side because the girl on his left was still peacefully sleeping against him.

Speaking of said girl, Ed looked over at her. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her long lashes were seated on her creamy cheeks.

Ed smiled slightly and raised his hand, brushing a strand of raven hair from Kagome's forehead. He placed his hand on the side of her face and gently ran a gloved thumb over her lips.

"What are you doing?"

Ed started, whipping his hand back and blushing when he noticed Kagome looking at him with clouded eyes.

"N-nothing. I was just brushing something off your face!" Ed laughed anxiously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well thanks." Kagome whispered and then noticed how she was laying. She immediately jerked into a sitting position.

She flushed when she realized that she must have been sleeping against him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lay on you!"

Ed laughed, relieved that the subject had been changed. "That's alright. It'll only take a few minutes to get feeling back into my arm."

"Sorry…again." She mumbled, her cheeks flaming red.

Ed merely smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa.**

"So, this is Dublith." Kagome searched the streets, watching citizens and soldiers alike roam around, talking, shopping, and doing every day life stuff. "It's not as extravagant as Central was, but it's like it."

'Too bad that it's nothing like Tokyo.' She thought to herself, feeling a little homesick as she followed the two boys in front of her down the street and to, what she assumed, was their teacher's house.

'It makes me wonder what he or she will be like. They weren't very specific and they only said that the person was their teacher and that they would like to visit her or him.' She sighed at the thoughts in her head.

"Ed? Al?" A tall, muscular man called from a little farther up the street, waving to them from his place in front of a small building labeled "Meat", according to the green sign hanging above it at least.

"Mason?" Ed grinned when he spotted the dark haired man, waving back and hurrying down the street to greet him. Al did the same, his armor clinking noisily as it collided against the sidewalk with every step.

Kagome kept her slow pace, giving them time to get reacquainted with this man they seemed to know. She didn't want to intrude, so she allowed herself to have a better look at one of the shops nearby.

"Kagome! Hey, come on, we're going into the meat shop!" Ed called to the girl, trying to get her attention but she didn't seem to hear him.

"It's okay, brother. I'll go get her, you go on in and see teacher." Al surprised him by speaking up and walking forward.

"Um, if you're sure…" He began to say but Al was already too far down the street to her him.

Ed turned and pushed open the door, the bell on top of it clanking with the disturbance and alerting the people inside.

-scene change-

Kagome would have jumped when an armored hand placed itself on her shoulder, if it hadn't been for the fact that she had heard the Al's footsteps coming up behind her.

"What are you looking at, Kagome?" He asked, standing beside her and looking down to face her.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really, I was just giving you guys some time to yourselves." She smiled, her dark bangs falling slightly into her eyes and annoying her enough to make her push them out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess. Come on, then, Ed's already inside and I really want to see teacher before we have to leave again." Al lead her the stream of people on the street as he spoke, weaving around the patrons in his haste.

'Their teacher must be very special to them if they are so anxious to see him or her.' Kagome's eyes softened and small smile came to her lips as she remembered her own teachers, back in Sengoku Jedai.

The bell jangled as they pushed their way through the door, Al going in first and holding the door for Kagome and shutting it behind her.

"Teacher! Sig!" He greeted running over to the two and happily speaking to them. When all of the pleasantries were exchanged, Izumi finally questioned who it was that was standing in the doorway.

"That's Kagome. She's been traveling with us." Ed explained, waving her over with a white gloved hand.

"Um, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kagome bowed and smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"It's good to meet you as well. My name is Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig and of course this is Mason." Izumi introduced them, waving her hand in greeting and them smiling at the girl.

"Well, now then, why don't we go back and have some lunch?" She asked, leading into the adjourning room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa.**

"So, Kagome where are you from?" Izumi asked while placing the rest of lunch on the table.

"East City, ma'am." She lied through her teeth, using her memory of the map she had seen at the train station as her guide.

"I see." One of Izumi's black eyebrows cocked and she suspiciously looked at the girl. Finally she sighed and nodded, "Fine." Then, she walked around the table to get to her seat and accidentally brushed her hand against the back of Kagome's neck.

Stiffening, Kagome realized that this woman, this Izumi was like Edward. 'She's missing something too, something like Edward is.'

"You're like him." She breathed quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Izumi demanded, 'No, it couldn't be could it?'

"Nothing." Kagome murmured and focused her eyes away from the woman's accusing gaze.

-scene change-

Later that day, after lunch, Kagome was returning from washing her hands in the bathroom when she heard it.

"And how do you know you can trust this girl, Edward?" Izumi sounded angry.

Inching closer, she peeked through the crack between the door and its frame and observed the round table where everyone was still seated.

"Teacher." Al mumbled half-heartedly.

"She seems nice enough, right? Is that it?" Izumi barreled on, ignoring the look that the two brothers exchanged.

"She's the only lead we have." Ed defended, standing and slamming his palms against the table top.

"You are trusting her on a whim!" Izumi ignored him, "Have you forgotten where your last whim landed you? Have you forgotten that you no longer have an arm and a leg because of it?" She snapped and then hesitated when she realized what she had said. 'This girl is making me anxious.'

"No, teacher." Ed whispered, coldly. "I haven't forgot, how could I?"

'That's what he's missing!' Kagome realized, 'So that means Miss Izumi must be missing something too!' Hurriedly, before she was caught, she opened the door completely.

Izumi closed her mouth at the sight of her and decided instead to glare at her.

"Teacher, I think it's time we go, we still have to go to Resembool." Ed explained, feigning happiness.

'I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble.' Guiltily she waited for them to leave.

"Kagome?" Ed stopped at the door.

"Go on, I'll be right there." She assured him. He sighed but nodded and left the room.

"Miss Izumi, I know you don't trust me but, can I ask you something?"

Izumi simply glared.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kagome said, "Why are you missing something?"

"Missing something?" The alchemist breathed.

"Yes," the miko nodded, "I can tell that your body is not whole, that you are missing something…important. Why?"

"How…do you?" Izumi was looking at her strangely and then she exploded with rage. "That's none of your concern!"

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized, "I was just curious." And then she left.

'Could it be true? What are you "Kagome"?'

-scene change-

"Kagome! Hurry or we'll miss the train!" Ed latched onto her arm and tugged her forward. Al ran beside them.

The train whistled its warning of departure.

"Train? I thought we were taking a car!" She screamed to be heard over the noise of the station.

"Change of plans!" He called back.

-scene change-

"That was close, brother…" Al said, watching Ed and Kagome sink exhaustedly into their seats.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed and tossed his suitcase into the seat beside Al. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked, noting the look on her face.

"Fine." She smiled at him feebly.

"Oh, okay."

She glanced at Al and back to Ed. 'What happened to them?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa.**

Even though he was only around sixteen years old, Edward Elric had experienced many things. Sometimes these things were simply strange, insignificant things, other times these things were hugely devastating and of the most vital importance.

This was one of the important ones, he knew this for sure. He peered around the barricade he had created mere moments before the chimera's attack and swallowed when he saw yet another creature dissolve into dust.

Flicking his gold eyes to the side, he saw Kagome knock another arrow into place on the alchemy created bow. 'This can't be.' He rationalized, 'how is she able to do something so outrageous?'

From a young age, he'd studied alchemy. He valued alchemy to the extent of his life, but he also knew its limitations. The first was the rule of equivalency. Something must always be given to gain something in return. That was the way the world worked.

But Kagome seemed to be ignoring those laws. With each released arrow another chimera fell prey to her. He knew then that it couldn't be alchemy. Alchemy consisted of steps and while you could stop at a certain point and destroy things-like Scar did-simply turning things to dust was not something that was fathomable.

What sort of magic was she using if it wasn't alchemy?

_**Earlier that day…**_

Kagome looked around, bewildered at the place of their stop.

"Yeah, it's pretty different from Central or Dublith, huh?" Ed scratched the back of his head with a gloved hand.

She nodded once, "It's so peaceful here compared to there." 'It's almost like Sengoku Jidai.' She added in her head. With the train behind them as they walked down the deserted dirt road, she could almost picture herself back in time, walking with Inuyasha and the others.

Longing pierced her heart. What were they doing now? She wondered. With Naraku out of the way and the jewel gone, were they all finally happy? Were they living their lives to the full extent of their being? She hoped so.

"I hope you don't mind walking, Kagome." Al apologized. "It's not that far from here."

She shook her head, "It's fine. I'm used to walking."

-scene change-

Smoke. She could smell it clearly now. Looking up she spotted the roaring flames and billowing dark clouds.

"Winry! Grans!" Ed panicked and started to run toward the fire engulfed building. "Brother, wait!" Al rushed after him.

Her right side pulsed. Once. Twice. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked around her. 'Where? Where is that strange aura coming from?' Quickly, she dashed after the two boys.

-scene change-

Ten minutes later she reached the burning two story house. Orange and red flames lapped at the building from the inside and out. A charred sign swung limply to one side beside the stairs.

'Automail?' Kagome glanced at it quickly when she joined the group of people standing outside it.

Ed and Al stood beside two others. One was a short, pink haired elderly woman smoking a pipe; the other was a slim blonde with her hair pulled into a pony tail and wrench clutched tightly in a black gloved hand.

"You're sure you don't want know what started it, Grans?" Ed was speaking quietly to the woman.

Pinako sighed tiredly and shook her head. "I've no idea why. We were gone to the store for some supplies when it happened."

'There it is again! That aura!' "Everyone get down!" She yelled, grabbing the blonde haired girl and hurtling toward the ground.

"What? Kagome?" Ed asked, astonished. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to the ground, thankful that Al and the elderly woman had followed her instructions.

Something whizzed by overhead and landed with an echoing crash behind them.

"What the hell? Damn!" Ed covered his head with his arms when something else crashed into the building in front of them, sending an array of debris cascading around them.

"Ed? Ed, what's happening?" The blonde beside her cried out and crawled forward to lie next to her grandmother.

"I don't know Winry, but what ever you do keep down!" He clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground.

Kagome watched, astonished, as the ground seemed to move and formed a sort of barricade in front of them. 'Is that alchemy?'

"Ed, I need you to do me a favor!" She scrambled toward him, making sure to keep low to the ground.

"What? Kagome, stay on the ground, you might get hit!"

"I need you to make me a bow and some arrows!" She pleaded, placing her back against the wall and peeking around it to the other side.

Just as she thought, chimeras and a homunculus. Another object rocketed by and she was forced to quickly duck her head back behind the wall.

"What the hell, Kagome? Are you trying to get killed?" Ed snatched her wrist and pulled her closer to the center of the wall.

"Please, Ed, just make the bow and arrows, please! I can help if I have them!" She begged, looking him directly in the eye.

He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it when he saw the determination in her eyes. Instead, he clapped his hands together in front of him and pressed them to the ground once more, producing both a bow and a dozen or so arrows.

"Thank you!" She hugged him quickly before grabbing the bow and knocking an arrow into place. Then, she hurriedly stood up and aimed the arrow. "Hit the mark!" She cried, letting the arrow go and watching it zoom towards the chimera throwing the large projectiles.

Beside her, Ed watched, flabbergasted, as the arrow struck the creature, and, with a scream of terror and pain, dissolved into a cloud of dust.

_**Back to the present…**_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Edward clapped his hands, pressed them against the ground, and pulled forth a spear. Now, with the object throwing chimera out of the way, he could fight properly.

"Stay here." He said to Winry and Pinako, and then motioned for Al to follow him.

Together the swarmed toward the varying breeds of chimera and attacked.


	13. Note

Dear Readers,

Many of you have asked me to continue and some of you have asked if I am going to continue writing at all. Yes, I will be continuing all of my stories. For "To Begin Again" I already have the plot, I just need to write the chapters. For my other stories, I have written bits and pieces of further chapters, I just need to string them together.

I'm sorry you have had to wait on me so long, I just haven't been able to write very much lately. Please me patient with me :/… I'll try to have some chapters posted by next week and, hopefully, I'll be able to write them.

Love to all,

SesshyLover132


	14. Sneak Peeks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa. **

**SPOILER ALERT! This chapter is completely dedicated to previews and sneak peeks for future chapters! If you don't want to be spoiled, stop reading now! **

**Also, please note that these peeks are not in any kind of chronological order and may appear at different times in later chapters. **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

**-SesshyLover132**

-First Sneak Peek-

"And when were you going to tell them about what you did, spirit witch?" Envy sneered, his lips pulling back into an animalistic snarl.

"That's none of your business, homunculus!" Kagome glared, clenching her fists as she tried to calm the fear that was clouding her mind.

-Second Sneak Peek-

"I realized what I had done. The creature I had created was immensely powerful, unstable, and, most of all, _deadly_."

-Third Sneak Peek-

"So, I split him into seven parts by following the example of the seven sins of a human. I didn't realize at the time that, in doing so, I had also created a way for others to make the same mistake I did. I had allowed the possibility of other homunculi to be born."

-Fourth Sneak Peek-

"What's with that face, love? You look like you've seen a ghost." The light haired homunculus chuckled darkly and his eyes took in her form hungrily.

-Fifth Sneak Peek-

The man smirked and leaned closer, "Don't fight it koi, eventually you'll fall for me too."

"No, I will not!" She loudly exclaimed.

He chuckled and started to walk away. "We'll see about that." He threw his hand up in the air and waved slightly as he disappeared down the grassy hill and out of her sight.

-Sixth Sneak Peek-

"He was irritating and loud. We fought constantly, but, eventually, I also fell in love with him. Just as he said I would." Kagome smiled sadly.

She gently placed her fingers to her lips, "It was Sengoku Jidai, an era of never ending war. What else could I have done? He left to fight one day. He left and he never came back!"

-Seventh Sneek Peek-

"I couldn't live without him, not at the time." She grimaced and wiped her tears. " So, I decided I would bring back."

"I went to a witch doctor and spent days studying over scroll after scroll of the forbidden art of resurrection. It took months," She sighed, "but, finally,, I had a way to bring my beloved back to me. I used the jewel for a soul and my studies for the body."

"He was _perfect_, in the beginning that is."


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hiromu Arakawa. **

"Al!" Ed called as he clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A stone fist barreled out of the ground and smashed into the chimera behind Alphonse.

"Thanks, brother!" Al shouted back before turning back and grabbing one of the other chimeras. He spun slightly and heaved the great beast into a nearby tree. The beast roared in outrage as the tree splintered and cracked, falling on top of it. It continued to struggle fruitlessly as Al turned his attention back to his surrounding and the three remaining chimeras.

Kagome was a slight distance away to his left, Ed stood beside him, and the chimeras were snarling furiously in front of the them. Suddenly, the beasts split from their group. One of them charged toward Ed and Al, distracting them. The two other beasts went the left, straight for Kagome.

Ed and Al scooted closer and nodded to the other. They simultaneously attacked, Al fought straight on with his fists and Ed slid under the beast to deliver a blow to its stomach. The beast hacked and growled, backing away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ed smirked, clapping his hands and pressing them to the ground. A large stone hand sprang forth and grabbed the beast, before seemingly melting into the ground, dragging the beast with it.

A scream nearby diverted his attention completely. "Kagome!" He shouted, following Al as the taller raced toward her in an attempt to stop the chimera.

Kagome screamed again as the second beast crushed her bow. The first beast had sacrificed itself. She'd managed to purify it before it had gotten too close, but when it had attacked, she had lost track of the other beast. Seeing her distracted, it had jumped out from its hiding spot to her right and destroyed her bow with its powerful claws.

She stepped back and the back of her foot caught against a rock, sending her tumbling to the ground. The chimera advanced her and snarled, its rancid breath brushing against her face.

"No!" Ed snarled, clapping his hands. They weren't going to make it in time. He would have to work quickly.

Out of seeming no where an object barreled into his chest, just as he was bending forward to use his alchemy. "Ooof!" He coughed, clutching his abused stomach and falling to his knees. "Brother!" Al paused and spun around to check on his brother.

"I can't have you saving her, pipsqueak. It would ruin everything." Envy smirked, back-flipping out of his hiding place in a large tree.

"Envy!" Al balled his hands into fists and looked toward the homunculus.

A loud roar shifted all of their attention. The chimera attacking Kagome fell sideways, a large whole straight through its stomach. Kagome panted and scrambled away from the beast, eyes wide as she shifted her attention between the fallen creature and her bloody hands. 'What _was _that power?' She struggled to understand what had happened.

How had her powers managed to escape without an object to channel it?


End file.
